


Stiles Interruptus

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, FSA Week, Fuck Scerek Anon Week, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Interrupted Sexy Times, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, a bit smutty, couldn't come up with a better title, extremely silly, stiles ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should really learn to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Interruptus

Scott bit his bottom lip as he looked down at the top of Derek's head, nestled between his thighs. He moaned at the delicious scratch and burn of Derek's stubble against his skin. Whimpered as Derek bit and sucked at the flesh of his inner thigh, making marks that Scott would purposefully slow the healing of, so they would linger on his skin for a little while; a temporary tattoo symbolizing Derek's passion for him. Derek's mouth slowly traveled up Scott's thigh. Scott rocked his hips, erection bobbing, trying to direct Derek to the place he needed the most attention.

 

Derek chuckled sending hot puffs of air ghosting over Scott's sensitive areas and making him shiver.

 

“Don't worry, baby,” Derek murmured into Scott's skin as he continued to nip and kiss his way up Scott's thigh. “I'm going to take care of you.”

 

Scott's breath hitched and the taste of blood exploded on his tongue, he'd bit down on his lip too hard, not realizing his fangs had dropped. Derek's head snapped up, eyes glowing blue. His nostrils flared and a rumble sounded from deep in his chest.

 

Derek licked his lips. Scott gulped, his cock twitched, an anticipatory bead of pre-come weeping from the slit. Their gazes didn't part as Derek lowered his head again, lips parting and wrapping around Scott's cock. He swallowed him all the way down and moaned. Scott let out a cry that echoed in the cavernous space of the loft. His claws came out and shredded the sheets beneath him as the vibrations of Derek's moan sent electric jolts through his entire body.

 

“Derek,” Scott groaned, the name dragged out of him from his core, escaping through clenched teeth.

 

They held eye contact as Derek's cheeks hollowed out and he slowly ran his mouth back up Scott's shaft, leaving it wet and glistening from his saliva. Derek sucked hard on the head of Scott's cock before pulling off with an obscene _pop!_ He then placed a soft open mouthed kiss to it.

 

“Derek,” Scott said again, a plea this time, begging for more.

 

Derek's lips pulled back in a slow, wicked grin, gaze drifting hungrily to Scott's pulsing cock. He traced his tongue over the bulging vein that ran along Scott's dick, flicked it around the tip. His mouth opened wide, ready to take Scott in again—

 

“Yo, Scotty!”

 

Scott bolted upright at the sound of his friends voice, scooting away from Derek. He grabbed a pillow to cover himself, even though he couldn't be seen from downstairs.

 

“Shit, Stiles!”

 

“Stiles,” Derek echoed in an angry grumble, hands balling into fist. He shot up to his feet and whirled around, heading for the stairs. “I warned him about this last time!”

 

“No, Derek, wait!” Scott clambered off the bed and swiped up a pair of discarded jeans from the floor, hopping into them as he quickly followed Derek.

 

“What the hell have I told you about barging in here without knocking, Stilinski!” Scott heard Derek bellow as he tripped down the last step. The jeans he'd grabbed off the floor had been Derek's so they were baggy, the legs too long. He had to pause to hike them up. When he finally reached them, he found Derek seething with his hands on his hips while Stiles' wide eyes stared down at Derek's still prominent erection, that was pointed up in Stiles direction like a big accusatory finger.

 

“Easy, big fella, how about you put that thing away,” Stiles urged, hands up like he was being held at gunpoint.

 

Derek growled in response, baring his teeth and starting to move closer towards Stiles. Scott quickly ran across the room and stuck himself between his frightened friend and pissed off boyfriend.

 

“Whoa, Derek, calm down,” he urged the larger man, placing a placating hand on his bare chest. Derek stopped with an irritated huff, still staring daggers at Stiles over the top of Scott's head. “Seriously, Der, if you maim or murder my best friend I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to break up with you. Or at the very least with hold sex for, like, a week.

 

“A week?” Stiles and Derek shouted in unison, incredulous for entirely different reasons. Derek because, an _entire_ _week_ , seriously? For Stiles? It seemed like an extreme punishment for the hypothetical crime.

 

As for Stiles…

 

“Dude, a week? That's all my life is worth to you? Making Derek go a week without getting any? I'm hurt!”

 

“Well, come on, it's not like it would be just Derek that was suffering,” Scott reasoned. “I'd be going without too!”

 

Stiles scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. “Yeah, well, I would like to think if something horrible happened to my best friend, sex would be the last thing on my mind.”

 

“Well, it probably wouldn't be if you'd ever had sex with Derek,” Scott muttered, the tips of his ears tinting pink.

 

“Well that at least is something I think we can all agree we're glad has never happened, and never will,” Stiles remarked. He and Derek caught each others eyes and shared a similar look of horror at the thought. “Yeah, definitely never.”

 

“The feeling is mutual, trust me,” Derek said. “Now you have five seconds to explain what the hell you're doing barging in here before I throw you out, or maybe just call the cops on you for breaking and entering.”

 

Stiles snorted. “Yeah right, my dad's the sheriff, remember? And technically I wasn't breaking and entering. I have a key.” He held up his key ring and jangled it cockily.

 

Derek's lips pressed in a hard line and he shifted his annoyed gaze to Scott.

 

Scott ducked his head and hitched his shoulders. “Dude,” he hissed at Stiles. “I told you it was for emergencies only!”

 

“Yeah, well I heard strange noises,” Stiles said. “For all I knew you were in here being attacked by some big hairy beast. Which to be honest, I was kinda right. I mean…” He waved a hand at Derek's hulking figure.

 

Derek's already narrow eyes flattened to slits. “That still doesn't explain what you're doing here in the first place, Stilinksi.”

 

“Well, why don't you ask your boyfriend about that,” Stiles replied.

 

Stiles and Derek both looked at Scott expectantly.

 

Scott gave his friend a confused look. “Uh…What are you talking about?”

 

Stiles jaw dropped. “Dude, seriously! We had plans!”

 

Scott's eyes squinted as he tried to recall the information then went wide as he remembered. “Oh! Today's Saturday isn't it! Man, I'm sorry. I completely forgot!”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Stiles muttered. “But it's cool, I guess. You're just lucky I'm the forgiving sort.”

 

Derek let out a derisive snort at that, and Stiles threw him a glare before looking back to Scott.

 

“Now, if you just go put on some more clothes on we can get going.”

 

“Excuse me, but as I'm sure you can tell, Scott and I were in the middle of something,” Derek interjected. “So whatever it is the two of you had planned is just going to have to wait.”

 

“Oh really?” Stiles said, eyebrows raising. “Well, why don't we let Scott decide if he wants to stay or go. Scotty?”

 

Scott bit his lip and looked from Stiles to Derek, Derek to Stiles. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and looked at Stiles. “I mean, it's not like there's any big hurry, right? I'm sure we can put it off for another thirty minutes—or, er, an hour,” he amended when Derek cleared his throat pointedly.

 

Stiles made an offended noise. “Well, it sure is nice to know what you're priorities are, buddy.”

 

“Stiles…”

 

“No, no, it's fine,” Stiles said, his demeanor belying his words. “You go ahead finish up getting your freak on. I'll just wait down here.” He strolled over to the couch and plopped down, popping his feet up on the coffee table.

 

“Uh…Stiles, are you sure?” Scott questioned. “I mean, why don't you go wait at that diner down the street? The one with the really good pie. I'll meet you there when we're, you know…”

 

Stiles scoffed. “What so you can forget about me again? No thanks. I'm good here.”

 

“Yeah, but, Stiles…”

 

“Fine. If you want to stay stay,” Derek interrupted. “Come on, Scott.”

  
  
“But, Derek,” Scott protested as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and guided towards the stairs.

 

“He's made up his mind,” Derek said. “And I'm done wasting anymore time arguing with him.” He took Scott by the hand and started up the stairs. Scott gave Stiles one last wary look over his shoulder then followed.

 

 *

 

Stiles blew out a bored breath once the couple disappeared up the stairs. He slapped his hands against his thighs and looked around the place for a distraction. God, he can't believe Scott hasn't made Derek get a television yet.

 

_What the hell do they do for entertainment?_

 

A moan of pleasure floated down from the loft space.

 

_Oh._

 

“Oh, god!”

 

 _Oh_ god!

 

“Oh god, yes!”

 

 _Oh god,_ no!

 

Stiles jumped to his feet and quickly crossed to the door.

 

“All right, fine! I'll go!” He shouted, wrenching the door open. “But I'll be back in an hour and you'd better be ready or I'm dragging your ass with me whether it's covered or not! You hear me, Scotty! One hour!”

 

 *

 

The door of the loft rattled as it was slammed closed and Derek smirked, leaning against the doorway of the bedroom and crossing his arms in triumph.

 

“I knew that would would do the trick.”

 

Scott huffed a laugh and shook his head, standing by the foot of the bed.

 

“What? You didn't want him to stay, did you? Or did you want him to listen to all the _real_ noises _you_ make during sex?”

 

Scott's cheeks flamed. “God, no!”

 

“So it's a good thing I scared him off then,” Derek said. He smiled wolfishly at Scott, eyes going molten. “Now I can make you scream as loud as I want.”

 

Scott shivered in anticipation and his mouth went dry. Scott shimmied his hips and Derek's oversized jeans easily slipped from them, down his legs, pooled around his ankles.“Well, what are you waiting for then?” he asked huskily, smirking. “Get over here and ravish me you big, hairy beast.”

 

Derek let out a playful growl, springing forward and Scott erupted into a fit of giggles as his lover tackled him to the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
